The present embodiments relate to a patient transportation system.
In hospitals, patients are transported inside various examination devices or between locations and examination rooms. Because of the health status of the patient, the patient is frequently transported lying on a patient table. Typically, for an examination with an examination device (e.g., magnetic resonance device, computed tomography device, X-ray device, radiotherapy device, etc.), the patient is to be transported from a location to a place provided for the examination process, mostly inside the examination device.